


Призрачный шанс

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: — Откройся мне, как раньше, — попросил Плэгас, встав на одно колено перед Сидиусом и взяв его ладони в свои. — Пожалуйста.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 3





	Призрачный шанс

**Author's Note:**

> **Название** : Призрачный шанс  
>  **Автор** : WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета** : WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер** : драббл, 436 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория** : джен  
>  **Жанр** : ангст  
>  **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения** : АУ  
>  **Краткое содержание** : — Откройся мне, как раньше, — попросил Плэгас, встав на одно колено перед Сидиусом и взяв его ладони в свои. — Пожалуйста.   
> **Примечание** : После неудавшейся попытки убийства Плэгаса отношения между учителем и учеником натянутые. Зарисовка как продолжение "Горького милосердия"  
>  **Для голосования** : WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Призрачный шанс"

На Корусант опускалась ночь. Очередная попытка вывести Плэгаса из себя и заодно выпустить пар с треском провалилась — муун невозмутимо стоял напротив, слушая обвинения Сидиуса в свой адрес. 

— Отец лжи, вот кто ты! — в сердцах воскликнул Сидиус. — Ты даже не пытаешься понять меня!

— Ты даже не пытаешься понять, что я хочу тебе объяснить.

— Если бы вы пытались... — начал Сидиус и замолчал на полуслове, стоило Плэгасу сделать шаг в его сторону.

— Откройся мне, как раньше, — попросил Плэгас, встав на одно колено перед Сидиусом и взяв его ладони в свои. — Пожалуйста. 

Человек перед ним дернулся и застыл, явно желая разорвать близкий контакт, но не сделавший этого только силой воли.

— Вы можете вторгнуться в мой разум без всякого разрешения и все равно просите, — бесцветным голосом пробормотал Сидиус. — Я открыт, магистр. И никакого «как раньше» не может быть. Вы уничтожили все.

Мысль о том, что это он сам, а вовсе не Плэгас, сделал невозможным их прошлое партнерство, появилась и так же быстро исчезла, оставив только глухое раздражение.

Сидиусу показалось, что это все — очередная манипуляция старого ситха. Что он хочет таким образом купить расположение и завоевать доверие, забыв, что перед ним не юнец, желающий вырваться из-под родительского контроля, а канцлер Республики, умудренный опытом. Впрочем, тоже желающий вырваться из-под контроля — но не отца, а учителя. И все же некая часть его кричала «доверься», призывая положиться на Силу. 

— Я разрешаю, — выдохнул Сидиус спустя, как ему казалось, целую вечность.

Как давно они не медитировали вместе? Когда последний раз открывали друг другу свои мысли, свои чувства? Забытое ощущение цельности завладело Сидиусом: он вновь чувствовал Силу так, как чувствовал ее много месяцев назад, еще до ставшего роковым шага. Он с удивлением и почти восторгом осознал что Плэгас, его старый самонадеянный учитель, и сам открылся ему, и едва ли не задохнулся, почувствовав истинное отношение мууна к себе. Не желание подчинить, не жалость, не снисхождение, как Сидиус считал все это время, как хотел считать, трактуя все поступки Плэгаса, будто пытаясь оправдать и разжечь свою ненависть.

Чужая скорбь оглушала. Сложно было поверить, что Плэгас скорбит по тому, какими были их отношения много лет назад, по прежнему доверию и взаимным чувствам. Сидиус с ужасом подумал, что внутри него все могло бы кричать, что он бы точно не смирился покорно и старался бы завладеть даже силой, но его учитель...отступил. Не попытался надавить, но и не отвернулся, всегда готовый помочь. Все его действия и слова вдруг обретали другой смысл.

«Ты дорог мне».

«Я люблю тебя».

Иррациональные чувства, которые Плэгас испытывал к своему ученику. То, что вернее было дать почувствовать, чем пытаться объяснить.

Одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке Сидиуса. Он действительно уничтожил все, что было дорого Плэгасу, только вот победителем себя совсем не ощущал.


End file.
